Summer Fox
Summer Fox is a 2016 introduced character. She is the daughter of the fox from the story The Ghostly Vixen. It's a Japanese fairy tale, telling the tragic story of a fox spirit disguised as a noble lady. She's a mischievous trickster who enjoys causing chaos and trouble for everyone around her, including her friends. Especially her friends. But she has none of those. Although she doesn't get involved much in the Royal-Rebel conflict, she is most definitely a Rebel. ''Character 'Personality' With Summer Fox around you'll never be bored. She's always causing chaos in some capacity, playing tricks on teachers, and pranking other students. Although she prefers to remain unseen during her trouble-making, it's not hard to figure out who is the trouble-maker (unless you're this poor guy). She revels in the attention gained from her chaotic nature, loving the infamous reputation she's gained around the school. She's incredibly troublesome for pretty much everyone. This personality scares off most people, which she doesn't appear to mind. She makes a huge point of ''normal people being boring and annoying. She doesn't think they're worth to trouble. She's someone who stands on her own two feet and trusts only herself. But she's... lonely. Sure, people are annoying, but she actually wants genuine attachments. She doesn't get along with her own family (it's small as it is), so the school was her escape from them and their insistence on following her destiny. She acts out chaotically, trying to break down the system that wants to label her as the villain as the story. If they see her as a villain, then she'll be one. Making friends though, Summer is a better friend than people expect. She's going to play tricks on you but instead of them being cruel jokes, they're playful pranks that actually consider the other's feelings. She's still problematic, doing things her way to get what she wants, but you could never ask for a more loyal friend. Summer is incredibly honourable, keeping her word no matter what. If she makes a promise, you can bet she'll do everything to keep it, but because of that, she doesn't often make promises. Even if people are annoyances, she doesn't wish to make promises she can't keep. 'Interests' :Divination While some of her family have powers of divination, Summer lacks the power due to her age. Instead she finds interest in divination through more traditional methods, and enjoys practising them, even though she knows that traditional methods can be... less accurate. :Meditation You thought she was always loud? On her own, she's a lot quieter, and takes part in small things. She frequently meditates, harnessing her powers, helping channel them. :Pranks Definitely a prankster, she likes anything from playful and harmless to cruel and humiliating. The only time she actually hates pranks is when she's the victim of them. :Trouble Haha. Yeah. She searches for this, causes this, and is basically trouble herself. She always finds it somehow, because it's interesting to her, and she loves being a part of chaotic things. 'Appearance' :Fox Summer looks like any other fox, but a bit smaller than usual. She's clearly a young fox. Despite being a fox spirit, she has a single fox tail, having not grown more yet. Her eyes are a vibrant grey, and her fur is a beautiful orange. :Human Due to her age and lack of power as a fox spirit, her transformation to a human is incomplete. While she has a human form, she keep the ears, tail and claws. This does make school work a little hard as the claws sort of get in the way. Her beautiful orange fur manifests as ginger hair in this form, giving her beautiful waves of long locks. Her eyes remain the same colour. Her face is very narrow and pointy, taking on the usually fox-like features. She's pale as a ghost, making the freckles on her cheeks stand out for miles. She's small bodied, likely due to her age as a fox spirit, and her inability to fully transform. ''Fairytale – The Ghostly Vixen :''Main Article: The Ghostly Vixen 'How do they feel about their story?' Summer hates her story. She despises it. The stigma around her and her kind, as in fox spirits, didn't really sit with her well. Summer never did like the idea of fox spirits just being written off as tricksters, mischievous and malicious. Although she fits those descriptions herself, she seems fiercely determined to dispel that reputation. Unfortunately, coming to Ever After High revealed to her this stigma wasn't just limited to her... but everyone with a destiny. Even though she was originally fighting for her kind, she related that belief to the other students. Although she chooses to be a nuisance to literally everyone, she believes in fighting the system. ''History 'Childhood' Despite being immortal beings, Summer's family was always quite small. It seemed to go through periods of growing bigger. Losing her aunt when she was younger due to the destiny she lived was a shock. The circumstances of the destiny meant that the choice was handed to the family. Summer's older brother was first offered the destiny, but rejected it due to his responsibilities as a fox spirit. Summer... accepted it. Why? Defensive destiny taking. Summer has a little sister who adores their family, and will do anything to please Summer's parents. The destiny choice would have gone to her after Summer. Summer was not prepared to see her sister take a destiny that meant her death - or worse, eternal suffering as a pile of ashes. 'First Year At Ever After High' Going to Ever After High was a huge change for Summer, and one she was actually looking forward to. She had hoped things would be a little different though, but no. The school labelled her as the villain of her story. She found herself hating the school already, and began acting out, causing trouble for students and teachers alike. The teachers attempted to intervene, but she often slipped away before they could lecture her. 'Legacy Day' The best day of the school year in her opinion. She had always been trying to cause trouble for the teachers, but Raven's rebellion started something more - essentially an uprising. Summer's goal went beyond the fox spirits and now went to the children with destinies. People could do whatever they wanted, but she found some sense in Raven's words, relating to the situation. Her chaos became more focused to teachers, and trying to disrupt the order of the school. 'After Way Too Wonderland' The whole destiny thing settled down, meaning Summer began to settle too. She continued to be a troublesome force in the school, but it was toned down. Instead of upturning the whole destiny thing, which appeared solved with the recent events, she had now returned to her original goal - countering the infamy that fox spirits had. Class-ic Schedule While Summer ''hates her destiny and has grown to hate Ever After High, she isn't one to slack. She's determined to always do her best when it comes to classes. Her nature as a fox spirit lends her enhanced intelligence, helping her in some classes. All her classes get good grades except for Advanced Wooing. Wooing 101 was no problem for her, but going to the advanced class, she's been having more difficulty. 'Classes Taken' *Advanced Wooing *Chemythstry *General Villainy *Geografairy *Grimmnastics *Hexonomics *Science and Sorcery *Spells, Hexes and Evil Witchery ''Clubs 'Secret Society' Not only is Summer known for her chaotic habits in the school, but it's known she's part of the school's secret society. While she reveals no information about it, she has no issue being confident about being in it. Song Themes *Take A Hint - Nightcore *Calling All The Monsters - Nightcore *I'm An Albatraoz - AronChupa Tropes *''Sweet Tooth ''Trivia *Summer has the ability to shape-shift, being one of her powers as a fox spirit. *She has other powers, however they are limited due to her age. **Shape-shifting, though it's incomplete and inexperienced **Fox-fire **Illusions *She's scared of dogs, and dogs hate her. *She has a small white-gold ball that she keeps permanently in her possession. She's very defensive about it. Fanfiction Appearances *None yet! Quotes *"And I'm out, good luck finding me, because guess what? You're just a human and I'm a spirit. Bye!"'' - Summer ''Gallery'' patchsummerdoodle.jpg|Summer Doodle by Patch FanSanSummer.png|Summer Design Secret Santa by Zam Category:Japanese Category:Summer Fox Category:The Ghostly Vixen Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Kitsune